marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth 'Cuckoo' Edward
Do You Want To Read: Cuckoon's Past Data? Yes ✔️ No - -------------- - Collecting Data - -------------- - 10% 20% 40% 60% 90% 100% ------------------------------------------------- FILE OPENED ------------------------------------------------- Date: 8/9/2018 3:40 PM // Recorded @ X-Mansion Westchester -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Elizabeth Stepford Cuckoo, Originally known as Elizabeth Edward, is the sixth Cuckoo of the sublime program, and the only survivor of the destruction of the clones. During the destruction of The Clones, Elizabeth found herself able to escape and due to this she fled. During her time in the capsule, she grew and learned about the world around her, ultimately having a high level IQ, which made her useful and a threat. She stumbled into the world as a poor innocent female. For weeks, she went on to steal food, sleep in dark hotels and abduct clothing all within the compounds of her telepathic abilities. Unlike her sisters, Elizabeth at the time wasn't anchored to a Hive Mind. She had her own Telempathy that was more powerful than a normal cuckoo would have. And granted with that, she was also gifted in various Telekinetic abilities, though, at time time, that wasn't explored by her. It was a year later, that Elizabeth was taken in by a rich family known as the The Edwards. Elizabeth was quick to learn about the high class life and soon become adapted to it. She was gifted the name, Elizabeth Edwards. While being apart of the family, Elizabeth kept her powers and gifts away from them. She feared that if they knew who she was, she would have to fend for herself again. Elizabeth went to an Private school for girls during her Junior High years. There, she was kind, yet manipulative. She always dealt with the bullied kind, whether it was her or someone else. Being a Telempath, She not only was gifted in the art of manipulation, but also understood others emotions. She ended her Junior High years with a 5.0 GPA. Unable to take the whole isolation anymore, Elizabeth 'convinced' her parents to allow her to go to a public school, which didn't work out well for her older brother and sister. They said that going to A Public School was for Middle class, not Upper class but Elizabeth didn't care. She was a social life. Needless to say, Elizabeth didn't quite fit in with the rest of the community at her new high school. Like before, Elizabeth always wore a skirt and dress shirt and black stockings with black heels; a standard normal Private School uniform. She always spoke formal and kept to herself. Needless to say, she was always picked on behind her back, but she was used to it. Her highschool life was anything but ordinary. She was way ahead of what she was learning and she was always first. She remained a 5.0 student, and skipped Sophomore and Junior year of highschool and went on to senior year at just the age of sixteen. She was considered popular, though, She didn't categorize herself that way. She helped her friends out of highschool drama and trouble, but normally and mentally. After Senior Year, Elizabeth went on to go to Oxford at seventeen and remained there for a year before she was pursued by someone a little bit out of the box. When she was out in the town in London, Elizabeth was kidnapped and forced to sleep by a series of people in black cloaks. When she awoken, she found herself at a mansion, surrounded by men and women who seemed a little bit too old to be in this time. After a shaky introduction, A woman in black, who goes by Selene introduced herself and the others by calling them The Hellfire Club. Afterwards, Elizabeth was told about their side of history and about who she was, though, Elizabeth already knew. What she didn't know was that they're were other survivors of the project; coming intro view and introducing themselves; calling them the Stepford Cuckoos. Selene went on to tell her that there were originally five girls, but three of them died over time which left two in the present, Sophie and Phoebe. A little while After, Elizabeth felt like she lost, and then found, a part of her family. The Sisters began to connect and reconcile together about their lives. Sophie went on to tell Elizabeth about Esme, Irma, and Celeste while Phoebe told her about how powerful they are. Elizabeth shared the time of her life and what she could do. Overall, the sisters fell in love with each other stories an connected very well. Afterwards, Selene offered an Ultimatum. If Elizabeth where to stay, she would be given the life she wants: To Live with her sister, rule over others and have immense power, not just from her sisters, but from the whole Hellfire Club, but to leave her old life and family behind. If she chose to leave, She would forget everything she learned, including everything about her sisters, and return to her normal life and back to her other family. Not clearly thinking it through, Elizabeth chose her sisters, not really caring about the hellfire club protocols and power. She just wanted to be with them. She felt a hole; a deep sadness everytime she had the thought of leaving them. After confirming her choice, Elizabeth's ties to everything was wiped out, all except one: The Edwards. Selene wanted proof that she would want this, so she tasked her and her sisters to wipe Elizabeth from their minds. Sophie told Elizabeth about a power that each girl possess and that they are all linked together through this power. Elizabeth had a feeling about their gifts. Phoebe went on to tell her that if the two used their powers with Elizabeth, she would be permanently linked with them too; having the same DNA and neurons. One they used their telempathy together, Each girl gained a new heightened set of abilities. The sisters gained more power and Telekinetic abilities from Elizabeth while she gained the ability to share and transfer thoughts between the two and her ability to shift into diamond form. They found one loophole with this; they would be able to continue to use their telempathy while in diamond form. After the link of their minds, Sophie noticed that she was very similar, if not the same as Esme. Using this, the girls headed to the Edwards Estate and wiped all information about Elizabeth from their minds. And from there, the three remained with the hellfire club as their 'wildcard', going under the name, The Stepford Cuckoons, instead of Cuckoo's. Personality The File Suggests that Elizabeth is very cunning and conniving; ultimately being very manipulative of those around her. After linking up with her sisters, those traits were enhanced as she is shown to be merciless and doesn't hold back, though, still keeps her caring and resourceful side apart of her. Powers & Abilities The File suggests that Elizabeth has various psionic powers. After meeting her sisters, its describe that she is apart of the Hive Mind that the sisters share. * Hive Mind - '''After meeting her sisters, Elizabeth now has a linked hive mind, which allows her to share thoughts and maintain a continuous telepathic connection with her sisters. The link is strongest when she is in close physical proximity. Their collective mind also allows for increased telepathic strength and shared intellect. The girls' powers are greater the sum of its parts. A stronger personality can take lead of the hive mind, but the girls still maintain their independence. ** '''Telempathy - '''Elizabeth, along with her sisters can read minds and communicate with others with emotions, receiving them from others, perceiving what others think while they feel, etc. *** ''Telepathic Illusion'': The Cuckoons can create realistic psychic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *** ''Mind Alteration'': The Cuckoons are able to alter the minds of others by force of will. This can be restoring memories or transferring knowledge. *** ''Telepathic Tracking'': The Cuckoons' psionic senses enable them to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations or thought patterns. This ability is highly sensitive to proximity. *** ''Astral Projection'': The Cuckoons are capable of sending astral projections, astral travel, and communicating with others astrally through their own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *** ''Mental Paralysis'': The Cuckoons are able to effect certain areas of the brain to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *** ''Mental Amnesia'': The Cuckoons can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. They can also restore memories. *** ''Mental Triangulation'': Due to their hive mind, the Cuckoons have the perspective of three directions and are able to triangulate on individuals' minds. ** '''Telekinesis - '''After Linking with her sisters, the Stepford Cuckoons can manipulate matter with their mind. *** '''Levitation - '''Elizabeth and her sisters can cause oneself to hover/float in the air unassisted, allowing the user to carelessly float in the air and prevent their bodies from making contact with the ground below. *** '''Telekinetic Constructs - '''Elizabeth and her sisters can change telekinetic energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. *** '''Telekinetic Aura - '''Elizabeth and her sisters have telekinetic extensions of themselves (generally in the form of additional limbs) controlled through both conscious thoughts and instinct, as if they were parts of their own body. ** '''Organic Diamond Form - '''After Linking with her sisters, Elizabeth, Sophie and Phoebe all share the ability to transform themselves into a flexible, translucent, organic diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, their skin is as hard as real diamond. In this state, food and water are not needed for a undetermined amount of time. Their diamond form does not require a conscious hold and thus will remain until it is voluntarily triggered back. Unlike Emma Frost, their diamond forms are completely flawless. Nothing can enter or escape from their core. However, maintaining this form for extended period of time reduces their emotional capabilities. *** ''Telepathic Immunity -'' While enclosed in diamond skin, the girls are immune to telepathy. *** ''Superhuman Stamina'': Their diamond form grants the ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. *** ''Superhuman Durability'': Their diamond form augments their skin, bone, and muscle to become stronger and harder than human. They're completely impervious in their diamond form. *** ''Compartmental Diamond Transformation'': Unlike Emma, the Cuckoos can selectively transform discrete parts of their bodies. '''Abilities * The Cuckoons are the smartest set of mutants in this world; their knowledge adding after Elizabeth linked with them. * The Cuckoons are gifted in their powers Weaknesses * It seems that Psychic energy is the Stepford Cuckoons only weakness when it comes to powers, though, it doesn't work when they're in their diamond form. * Mutant powers suppressors can weaken them but not completely dampen their telepathic powers. ------------------------------------------------- FILE CLOSED ------------------------------------------------- Trivia * Elizabeth is similar, if not just like Esme Cuckoo. * The Triplets changed their last name from Cuckoo to Cuckoon to symbolize that they are the same, yet different.